Poranne zorze
by Snowley
Summary: Fik zainspirowany wejściem na /y/  ! . Akihiko mówi o swej jedynej pasji, czyli sporcie, Ryoji ciągnie z niego łacha  ale czy na pewno?  :D , a Minato wstał z łóżka lewą nogą.  Enjoy.


_- I can't get no…. satisfaction._

Kuchnię akademika wypełniał cichy, melodyjny, męski śpiew. Była godzina wczesnoranna i większość mieszkańców jeszcze smacznie chrapała, dlatego czyjeś wesołe nucenie nieco zaskoczyło zmierzającego na poranny trening, zaspanego Akihiko.

- _I can't get no… _tu ru ru…

- Cześć, Ryoji.

- A, witaj, Akihiko-senpai! Widzę nie tylko ja jestem rannym ptaszkiem. – szatyn z włosami zalizanymi do tyłu i nieodzownym żółtym szalikiem oderwał się od zmywania naczyń i posłał koledze szeroki uśmiech.

- Czemu myjesz talerze o szóstej rano?

- Hm… wczoraj mi się nie chciało, a Minato jeszcze ma zgona… ech, on w ogóle taki ostatnio niemrawy… wiesz, ile czasu zajęło, żeby go rozgrzać?

Akihiko spojrzał na niego zdziwionym, nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, ale chwilę później na twarzy ukazał się cień zrozumienia.

- A tak, rozgrzewka to podstawa, bez niej nie opłaca się niczego zaczynać.

- Z rozgrzewką łatwiej idzie, że tak powiem.

- Mhm, mięśnie są gotowe do intensywnej pracy.

- Dokładnie… różne partie mięśni…

- Ale chyba ta rozgrzewka się nie za bardzo udała.

- Czemu?

- Wczoraj słyszałem jakieś sapanie i jęki… Minato rzeczywiście szybko się męczy, prawda?

- Nie, on tylko lubi jęczeć.

- Cóż, niby to trochę pomaga przy intensywnym wysiłku…

- Taaaaak…

- … a co ćwiczyliście?

- Z-zapasy. – Ryoji dziwnie zająknął się przy udzielaniu odpowiedzi.

- O! To bardzo dobrze, bo bez obrazy, ale obaj jesteście tacy chudzi… trochę sportów siłowych wam się przyda.

- No tak, tylko on mógłby robić coś więcej, niż zawsze leżeć jak placek i czekać, aż się do niego dobiorę. Czasami czuję się jak Murzyn-niewolnik.

- To może być taka strategia, podkłada się, żeby potem efektywniej skontrować.

- On się bardziej _pokłada_, niż podkłada… wczoraj to już mnie zdenerwował, bo usnął w połowie akcji.

- Usnął w połowie treningu. Chyba muszę z nim porozmawiać. – Akihiko robił zamyśloną minę. – Już wiem! Może dla odmiany ja też kiedyś się z nim posiłuję?

Nie wiadomo dlaczego przez ułamek sekundy dziwny, szeroki uśmiech towarzyszący Ryojiemu przez większość rozmowy spełzł mu z twarzy, zastąpiony grymasem siejącym strach w sercach najodważniejszych. Na szczęście Akihiko w tym samym momencie spojrzał na zegarek i cudem uniknął spetryfikowania.

- My tu gadu gadu, a ja muszę trochę pobiegać przed szkołą. To na razie.

- Na razie! Połamania nóg!

Ryoji odprowadził chłopaka wzrokiem i poczekał, aż usłyszy zamykające się za nim drzwi wejściowe, po czym parsknął śmiechem. Jego parkosyzmy i nieomal tarzanie się po podłodze przerwało przybycie pewnego niebieskookiego śpiocha, który oświadczył swoją obecność w kuchni głośnym ziewnięciem.

- Dzień dobry, Mi-hime!

- … dobry.

- Jak się czujesz?

- A… dupa mnie boli.

Ryoji uśmiechnął się. Minato obudzony wczesnym rankiem stawał się jak na siebie niezwykle szczery i gadatliwy.

- To chyba przez wczorajsze zapasy.

Nowo przybyły ukrył twarz w dłoniach i znów ziewnął ostentacyjnie, jak zwykle nie gotowy do jakiegokolwiek funkcjonowania przed godziną jedenastą rano. - … wiesz co, dajmy sobie z tym spokój.

Ryoji wybałuszył na niego oczy, niedowierzając.

– Łamiesz mi serce. Jak możesz mnie tak zostawiać po tym wszystkim, tylko dlatego, że wymaga to nieco zaangażowania i czasami boli? Nie jesteś w stanie choć tyle z siebie wykrzesać? Nie masz uczuć.

- Ryoji, musisz znać prawdę. – Minato skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego jedynym wyzierającym spod grzywki okiem. - …dziewczyny nie lecą na kaloryfery.

- Jak to nie? Oczywiście, że lecą! Spójrz na Akihiko! Jest ABS, są fanki!

- Nawet nie będzie kiedy pokazać, że go masz… idzie zima… więc po co te zapasy… jak na razie to zamiast większych mięśni mam więcej siniaków… - Minato cedził słowa, jakby właśnie wyczerpywał mu się dzisiejszy limit wypowiedzi.

- Po prostu powiedz, że jesteś leniwy. – Ryoji zrobił obrażoną minę. – Łaski bez, będę to robił z Junpeiem. XD przepraszam wiem że to zła wizja

Minato zrobił obojętną minę i usiadł oczekująco przy stole.

- Mi-hime, widzę, że czekasz na podanie śniadanka? A co zjesz, kochanie? Jajeczniczkę? Kanapeczkę? Z sałatunią i pomidoruniem?

- No.

- Chyba żartu… - Ryoji nie dokończył zdania, bo przerwał mu tajfun w postaci Akihiko wbiegającego z powrotem do akademika.

- Dzień dobry, Minato-kun! W końcu na nogach!

- … dobry.

- Aha, wcześniej gadaliśmy o tobie z Ryojim i tak mi się przypomniało, że ktoś kiedyś wspominał, że świetnie umiesz robić lody. Jestem ciekaw, jak ci to wychodzi, więc jakbyś kiedyś miał wolną chwilkę…

Minato w sekundzie ze standardowego bladego beżu zmienił kolor na sinozielony, zaś na twarzy Ryojiego znów zawitała mina seryjnego mordercy.

- ... – odparł swym zwyczajem Minato.

- Przygotuję wszystkie składniki, jeśli chcesz.

- …?

- Na przykład lody czekoladowe, mają dużo magnezu.

- Lody czekoladowe. – Niebieskooki zrobił dziwną minę, jakby nieco udzieliło mu się od Ryojiego.

- Lody czekoladowe. – potwierdził Akihiko.

- Lody czekoladowe. – Ryoji powtórzył jak echo, nie kryjąc rozbawienia i jednocześnie unikając wzroku Minato, który wysyłał telepatycznie w jego stronę tysiąc gróźb na sekundę.

- A tak poza tym Ryoji, co ty robisz tak wcześnie w naszym akademiku…?

Tego dnia chłopcy nauczyli się, że Akihiko-senpai nad ranem ma ograniczony kontakt z rzeczywistością.


End file.
